George Carver
George Carver is one of the main characters in Chasing Life. He is a doctor and the uncle of April Carver and Brenna Carver. Biography George Carver is the brother of Thomas Carver and the uncle of Natalie Ortiz, April Carver and Brenna Carver. He is an oncologist at Mass Medical, and a colleague of Dr. Hamburg. He was in a relationship with Sara Carver prior to her relationship with her former husband Thomas, and again during his neice April's first round of Chemotherapy. At the start of the series, it was believed that George was driving the car the night of Thomas' accident in Florida. It is later revealed that Thomas crashed his car on purpose to kill himself. This is because Thomas had ALS and did not want the rest of his family to find out about it. Thomas had to die before he turned 55 so that his family would get the full benefit of his life insurance. Physical Appearance To be added Relationships April April is George's niece, although at the start of the series, they have not spoken since her father Thomas died. It was originally believed that George had been driving the car in the accident that killed Thomas and he skipped his brother's funeral. George is the one that told her that she has cancer. At first, April ignores George whenever he reaches out to her about her cancer, something she does not take seriously. George eventually forces her to come clean her family about her cancer after they stage an intervention with the belief April has a drug addiction. George slowly becomes part of the family as the series progresses, and it is revealed that Sara asked him not to come to the funeral when she learned about Thomas' second family. As soon as chemo starts, George hands over the position as her oncologist to Dr. Hamburg, and instead supports he as her uncle. April relapses while he was across the country with her mother Sara, so he rushes to Boston to be with her. It is eventually revealed that George had been keeping something from the family about Thomas. During a snowstorm that traps them in the house, George confesses that Thomas wanted his help to commit suicide. When they were down in Florida, Thomas hit a tree and George assisted in making his suicide look like an accident. George confess that he had lied about that day. Brenna Brenna is George's youngest niece, and like April, Brenna did not have a good relationship with him after her father Thomas' death. This relationship becomes better after the news of April's cancer comes to light. George even attends the screening of a of her movie that she made while at Charton. It was her first movie, and he was the only one person in the audience that liked her movie. George confesses to Brenna that he had allowed Thomas to die. George lied to the police and told them that he was the one driving so that Thomas' death could look like an accident. Trivia * George lied to his family about how Thomas died. * George has not spoken to his nieces, and Sara, since the day that his brother died. * George told the police that he was the one driving the car not his brother. * George was in love with Sara, and they were secretly dating when April was still in chemo, but they eventually broke up because George did not see them moving forward. * George was arrested at the end of the season. Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main characters